Harley Goodfairy
Harley Goodfairy is the son of one of the six Fairy Godmothers from Sleeping Beauty! Harley is a Royal, hoping to become the best Fairy Godfather forever after! He can be energetic at times and loves his friends and his large loving family with his 18 cousins (technically 19 if you count Farrah Goodfairy!) Character Personality He isnt the shyest pupil at ever after high-he's basically the polor opposite! People sometimes describe him and Madeline Hatter as 'two teacups in a sink!' Harley LOVES to make friends and has an almost pristine reputation (we'll get into that later XD) Appearance Harley is depicted with an almost caramel coloured head of hair. He has light blue eyes that people often refer to as 'wells to wonderland' and a few freckles under his eyes. He has cute dimples that make it difficult for people not to say 'aaaawwwww' as he floats down the halls with his BFFA, Mason Mirror! His usual clothes consist of a yellow thick-ish jumper that has a thick red line centred in the middle. He wears a pair of light blue jeans with rips on them (most likely from gone wrong spells or falling as his wings can get tired of flying if he hasnt had a rest for a while XD) and a pair of lighter blue trainers that he bought from the men's section of Ashlynn-Ella's shoe shop; The Glass Slipper! He is sometimes referred to as a 'soft prince' as to the way he dresses. He usually wouldn't call himself a 'soft prince' but he doesn't want to upswt anyone who calls him it. Fairytale – (Sleeping Beauty) How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sleeping_Beauty How does Harley come into it? Harley is son of one of the six Fairy Godmothers that helped Sleeping Beauty's cause whilst she was asleep. Harley likes his heritage and wants to become Briar Beauty's Fairy Godfather if she does fall asleep as he destiny says so. Harley doesn't care about the tales that Headmaster Grimm tells that go like 'If you dont sign and follow your destiny, everyone in your story will VANISH and poof 'n' stuff lol'as he knows that that won't happen. Harley grew up in the Enchanted Forest along with all his other family members. He always wanted to follow his destiny and go to Ever After High! When he was 15, he got accepted into the school along with one of his many cousins, Farrah Goodfairy. He never knew who his father was and his mum vowed never to tell Harley or his big sister Summer who their Father was as he was notoriously known for being evil. Harley is still, to this day, trying to figure out who he was and he has thought of the idea that his Father could, in fact, be a dark fairy (possibly even related to Faybelle Thorn...) Relationships Family Harley has an amazing bond with his family that he hopes to keep forever after! Harley and his big sister Summer tell eachother most secrets as he thinks that its a way to show how much he truly loves his big sister! Friends Harley usually hangs out with his best friend Mason Mirror (the rebel son of the Magic Mirror. He has a good understanding of all things fairytale which helps his people skills blossom like the magic massive flowers that he grew up in. He is thought to have a romantic relationship with one of his best friends Madeline Hatter as they both are crazy, silly and full of fun and kindness. He can also be seen at lunch sitting with Raven Queen and her friends as Mason, for some reason, seems to disappear when it comes to break times... Pet Harley has many pets as he can speak to animals with such elegance. He also has a pet dragon named Waffle that looks almost as if a dragon was dressed as a pancake lol. Romance Harley is known to have had a few crushes. He is normally teased by the school bully for hanging out with girls a lot and possibly having a romantic relationship with Madeline Hatter. Luckily, Harley can usually get himself out of tough situations with his magic and his friends! Enemies Harley has a good reputation for being friendly, but he also has a few enemies. Sometimes he CAN NOT'''get along with Duchess Swan and at times he can. He sometimes gets bullied by the son of an Ogre (Oggy) and doesnt get along well with Courtly Jester. Trivia *It is known that Harley previously went out with Kitty Cheshire who later broke up after Kitty declared that she didn't want anything bad from wonderland to hurt him. They broke up, but are still very good friends and help eachother out with their own relationships. *Harley once accidentally summoned a fire tornado upon Ever After, nearly destroying Ever After, but quickly saving it again with the help of Raven Queen, Crystal Winter and Mason Mirror. *Harley also once nearly blew his bully's out of reality, but restrained from going any further. Quotes *Sorry, i didn't see you there, Oggy. I was to busy thinking of a spell to help me help your disgraceful attitude! *Harley and '''Madeline speaking: "omg is that a new Mirror Phone x+12345 Forever After?!" "oh yh! my dad got me one after i taught him my secret recipe for sparkle bubble tea! ''" Harley walks off. "'Harley! Where are you going?!" "To find your recipe book!" "'''Oh okay have fun!" Maddie walks off. Gallery Category:Royals Category:Fairies Category:Males Category:Magic Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:EAHsonas Category:Characters